blaze the trail
by Blaze-Roth492
Summary: raven finds her sister blaze during battle. blaze has superpowers and is offered a job as a titan. robin and raven start to have feelings for each other and blaze notices and decides to help them see that they like each other.


Chapter one blaze

Disclaimer I don't own teen titans but I do own blaze

a/n: this story takes place when the titans are in there late teens and early twenties so there will be costume changes

Raven: usual leotard and cloak, hair now down to her lower back, taller, wears black fingerless gloves and black combat boots

Robin: now wears a all black spandex suit same boots, hair no longer spiked up, his hair now looks likes zayn maliks hair, same mask

beastboy: same costume, taller and more toned

starfire: looks the same but her hair is longer and ombres from a redish pink to a sunset orange

cyborg: looks the same

blaze: all black spandex suit, same height as raven, black fingerless gloves with a red jewel on it, black combat boots, a red gem on her forehead identical to ravens, long hair that goes down to her butt, her hair is fire but it doesn't stick strait up its like normal hair but fire, her and raven are sisters blaze has the power to control fire and she is also empathic like raven.

* * *

All the titans were eating dinner when the alarm went of, everybody raced to the common room to see were to go. The trouble was at a bank on the out skirts of jump city, everybody turned to raven and robin asked "could you make a portal we cant travel fast enough in the t-car" raven gave a slight nod and chanted her mantra and then all of the titans were consumed by ravens black soul self.

They arrived at the bank in minutes to find a person already fighting of the bank robbers she was wearing an all black spandex suit and her hair was glowing in the night and seamed to be aflame but didn't burn her back as it fell just past her butt

"are you just going to stand and watch or help?" the mysterious girl asked the titans snapped out of thought and rushed into help robin watched the girl use her powers she was throwing fire balls but it seamed that the fire balls didn't burn she was also able to create a fire wall to defend her self. While robin was looking at the new girl be didn't notice the robber behind him the new girl whirled around and shot what seamed to be a rope of fire to the robber behind robin. Robin barely had anytime to react the fire rope singed the top of his hair. Robin ran to help raven and cyborg while BB and star helped the new girl put some of the robbers in a ring of fire. once the fight was over Raven asked who the girl was but the second raven got a glimpse of her face, raven shouted "blaze?!" blaze whirled around and shouted "raven?!" they just stared for a moment then they both ran at each other and hugged "blaze I missed you so much" said raven her voice filled with excitement and joy "I missed you too raven" said blaze her voice also filled with joy. Raven then turned around and said "titans, this is my sister blaze"

"wait she's your sister?!" asked a confused Beastboy "down to the blood" said blaze placing a gloved hand on ravens shoulder "lets get back to the tower then we can talk" said robin looking at raven, raven gave a slight nod then created a portal leading to the tower

Once at the tower all the titans including blaze sat on the couch, there was a awkward silence before beastboy asked "does your hair hurt?" blaze let out a short laugh and said "no it doesn't hurt you can touch it if you want" "really?" asked beastboy "yea go ahead" said blaze then starfire said "I wish to do the touching of the hair to" blaze laughed at her pronunciation of English then leaned over to raven and whispered into her ear and said "is she always so cheery?" raven snickered and said "always"

There was another long pause before robin asked "so blaze would you like to be a titan, your powers are amazing we would all love to have you on our team" "i-" blaze paused mid sentence and looked at raven for approval raven gave a encouraging smile and said "I would accept if I were you" blaze nodded ant turned back to robin and said "I would love to be a titan" robin smiled and said "great you can room with raven until we get you a room of your own" blaze nodded and said "thanks robin" robin nodded and stood up, tossed a communicator to blaze and said all right guys time to get some sleep, training in the morning and raven will you show blaze around the tower?" raven nodded and stood up motioning blaze to do the same. Blaze stood up and said "night see ya in the morning" then left the room with raven.

* * *

The next morning

The titans including blaze were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast starfire was zoning out robin and raven were having a conversation and beastboy was sulking because cyborg was cooking and blaze was looking around " ok this has been bugging me all morning, how does your hair not set everything on fire?" asked beastboy "I don't know it just doesn't" replied blaze "oh" said beastboy as he went back to sulking "blaze" yelled cyborg from the kitchen "yea" blaze replied "come here for a sec" "umm ok" said blaze as she got up from the table and walked towards the kitchen "can I cook my bacon with your hair" asked cyborg, blaze started to laugh so hard she cried then she looked up at cyborgs face and saw he was 100 percent serious "I don't know if it will work but you can try" said blaze still giggling. Cyborg grabbed a piece of bacon off the counter and put it in blazes hair, about a minute later cyborg pulled out a perfectly cooked piece of bacon "its so beautiful" said cyborg while gazing at the bacon

Once cyborg was using blazes hair to cook bacon robin and raven were making a list of things they would need for blazes room "what's blazes favorite color" asked robin "black and orange" replied raven "favorite activities?" "star gazing, sleeping watching TV and meditating" "ok so I think we should paint her room black with fire designs on the wall paint her ceiling like the galaxy with little led lights to represent stars put a reading nook by the window where she can meditate and read her bed can in the ground next to a fire place what do you think raven" "I think its perfect" robin smiled and said "good ill have the others go train while we work on her room" "ok sounds good" robin went up to starfire and bb and whispered the plan into there ear star and bb gave a slight nod and beastboy got up to tell cyborg

After breakfast robin announced "all right guys cyborg star and bb train with blaze so she can learn out fighting patterns and drills outside on the obstacle course and me and raven will be working on hand to hand combat in the gym" the 4 titans agreed and stood up from the table to go out side before blaze left she winked at raven and disappeared. raven blushed and turned to robin "ok lets get changed and start working" "ok see you in 5"

Raven changed into a black pair of snorts and a black tank top and then walked across the hall to get robin she stopped at his door and said "hurry up wonder boy" robin walked out of his room in just a pair of sweat pants raven couldn't stop looking at his abs "all right lets go" said robin heading down the hall to soon to be blazes room

Raven used her powers to paint the walls black while robin installed the reading nook, once the paint dried raven went to work on the flame designs and robin worked in wiring all of the tiny led lights imbedded in the ceiling to look like stars. Once all the painting was done raven worked on making a hole in the floor where the bed was going to go and robin was putting a fireplace next to where the bed is supposed to go. Once the mattress was placed in the hole and was ground level raven levitated the dresser into the room while robin made the bed with a red fading into a sunset orange comforter with matching pillows. Once done they quickly changed into workout gear to make it look like they were really working out "oh I forgot one more thing for blazes room" said raven levitating a small book case into the room then filled it with books "there now its perfect"

"yup" said robin putting his arm around raven admiring his handy work

"yo robin and raven were done training" called cyborg from robins communicator "ok cy will be down in a sec" said robin as he pulled raven into the bathroom across the hall "robin what are you doing" asked raven "making it look like we were training" said robin as he splashed himself and raven with water "you know a heads up would have been nice" said raven wiping the water of her face "I know" said robin the walking to the commons with raven

After everybody ate lunch raven blind folded blaze and said "we have a surprise for you" and lead blaze upstairs with the rest of the titans at toe. Once they reached blazes new rook raven took the blind fold off of blaze and showed her, her new room blaze looked around her room the walls were black and her name was painted in a fiery design on one of the walls her gaze turned to her In the ground bed next to the fire place then she looked ant the nook by the window blaze turned around to face the titans there was a short silence as everybody looked at blaze with an expecting smile blaze looked at them with a blank expression then grinned and said "I love it and gave the titans a big hug purposefully smashing robin and raven together " now how wants ice cream" said beastboy everybody cheered and walked back to the kitchen

robin and raven lingered behind the other's "good job robin" "same to you" replied robin raven smiled ant put an arm around robins shoulders and said "im beat im going to go to bed" "good Idea me to"said robin. Robin and raven headed back to there rooms while the others went and go ice cream

* * *

the next morning

Raven woke up to the sound of beastboy and cyborg fighting about meat or tofu as usual. Raven went into the bathroom and took a short shower to wake her up. Once raven got out of the shower she changed into a clean uniform and brushed her now long hair, laced up her black military combat boots and pulled on her gloves. Raven took one last look in the mirror and said to her self "I look like a badass" and trekked down the long hall to the commons

After breakfast cyborg, beastboy and starfire went to the mall, raven and blaze kindly rejected the offer and robin said he had to train. After everybody left raven and blaze started to clear the table "hey rea, you know what we need to make this more fun" asked blaze "no, what?" replied raven "we need music" said blaze as she darted out of the room faster the lightning to get her phone

Moment's later blaze returned with her speakers and phone. She plugged in her phone to the speakers and blasted what the hell by Avril Lavigne "You say that I'm messing with your head Yeah yeah yeah yeah All cause I was making out with your friend Yeah yeah yeah yeah" blaze started to sing and dance trying to get raven to do the same, and it worked, raven started to prance around the kitchen swinging her dish rag and singing along with blaze "Love hurts whether it's right or wrong Yeah yeah yeah yeah I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun Yeah yeah yeah yeah You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy" blaze grabbed a dish rag and started to swing it around like raven. Robin was in the gym when he heard loud music coming from the kitchen and decided to go see what was going on.

Raven and blaze now had wooden spoons and were singing into them like they were microphones "All my life I've been good, But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me  
You can't save me Baby, baby All my life I've been good But now Whoa What the hell" raven and blaze were having so much fun they didn't notice the door open. Robin stood in the door frame watching the two girls singing and dancing in the kitchen. Robin cleared his thought loud enough to get the girls attention. Blaze and raven whirled around to see robin standing in the door way smirking at the two girls's, raven and blaze laugh nervously and turned bright red. Blaze shut of the music and nervously asked robin "so, how long have you been standing there?" robin replied with "long enough" blaze and raven looked at each other then back at robin, they both started to nervously giggle and slowly walk backwards to the door, once they were near the door they bolted out of the room as fast as they could and ran to ravens room. Once they were safely in ravens room the collapsed on ravens bed and began to laugh.


End file.
